Your Choice!
by SilverBakura86
Summary: You review what you would like me to write about, and I will do it. I will write any small Thiefshipping story you desire, absolutely anything! YuGiOh Abridged related, only Thiefshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people here is what I'm doing, I run out of idea's a lot and so I have made this! What happens is that you pick a subject or topic, it can be anything! And I will write a short thiefshipping story about it being kind of YuGiOh Abridged related, this first one was my friends idea since she likes football. So please post in your ideas to me and ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Football**_

"Go long, go long!" Marik yelled at the other side of the park waving to Bakura. Bakura sighed, Marik didn't even know what that means, he's watched way too much T.V "I'm not kicking the bloody ball!" he yelled to Marik "Oh come on Fluffy! Just kick it!" Bakura felt his face redden as people around him giggled at the name Marik gave him. Bakura growled "Fine! I'll kick the stupid ball!" he aimed his ball directly at Marik and kicked.

Marik gasped as he watched it fly at him, how did Bakura know how to kick like that? Marik's train of thought was disturbed by a ball to the face, he fell over and heard Bakura laughing like crazy on the other side of the park. Marik stood up and whipped his bleeding nose "You friggin' frig stick! You could have permanently damaged my sexy face!" Bakura literally fell over laughing and Marik growled "I'm coming after you Kura!" Bakura sat up to see Marik running to him "Oh bugger" he murmured as he got up and ran. Now I know you think that's strange but Marik is surprisingly strong and fast and Bakura didn't feel like explaining to Ryou why he had a black eye. Marik was catching up and Bakura was running out of breath, meanwhile everyone they passed looked at them strangely and some even with disgust "Bloody homophobes" he thought still running.

Bakura was running to the toilets so he could lock the door and be safe, he was almost home free until he heard a "Go long!" and felt a ball hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground face first and felt Marik jump on top of him "Ha! You forgot I still had the ball!" Bakura tried to get up but Marik pinned him down, sitting on his back "Oh great" Bakura groaned "You got me! Now what are you planning to do with me?" Marik looked down at him "I will…ummm…I will do something…to you…I think? For now I will just…uhhhhh…sit on you! Yeah! Feel the pain of my glorious tush!" Bakura started laughing again "What? What's so funny?" Marik questioned.

Bakura turned his head to look at him "If you are going to sit on me, how about we do it somewhere more…private?" Marik looked around to see a small crowd gathered around them, all faces had looks of disgust and laughter. His face reddened and he waved his arms wildly making crazy gestures "No! Uhhhh…it's…it's not what you think!" Bakura put an evil smirk on his face "Help!" he yelled "Molester!" Marik looked down and slapped the laughing Bakura "Sh-shut up! I'm not gay! I like women!" Bakura laughed harder as Marik stood up and tried to drag him away "Fluffy let's go! These people are weird and getting the wrong idea! Some are even videotaping us!" Bakura silenced his laughter to a chuckle and stood up "Remember Marik" he whispered "it was your idea to play football, and for your information…" he leaned in closer "I'd love to feel the pain of your tush any time"


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a suggestion from bakuramarik on Tumblr, who wanted Bakura and Marik to play a video game, more specifically, The Legend of Zelda! Good choice of game I'd say, anyway! I decided to go with Skyward Sword since you have to actually move the Wii remote around to play the game, so please just ENJOY!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda**_

"Bakura! Just play a friggin' video game with me! It's not going to hurt you!" the Egyptian boy said to the white haired thief "No! I see no bloody point in playing video games" Marik rose an eyebrow "And why's that?" the thief sighed "Take that game Assassin's Creed for example, I don't see why you would play a game murdering people with knives if you can just do it in reality!" Marik looked at him shocked "You actually do that?" Bakura smirked "Oh come now Marik, you killed your own father" the blond pouted "Not by choice!" Bakura smirked "You didn't seem to sad about it" Marik glared at the thief for a moment before raising his hands up in defeat "Whatever! But I don't see how this affects you playing a video game!"

Bakura's smirk dropped to a frown "Like I said, I just don't see the point of it!" Marik frowned "You know fluffy, not everyone wants to murder someone in real life! Video games are meant to be enjoyable!" Bakura sighed "The other reason I don't want to play a video game is because if I play it with you" he pointed at the said Egyptian "it would get out of control" Marik gave the thief a confused look 'What? Why?" "Because you take video games to seriously! If we played a car game and you crashed, you'd probably be clinging to me crying for dear life!" Marik growled "What? I would not!" Bakura shook his head and stood up "Wait Kura, where are you going?" "To bed! I'm tired and you're going to give me nightmares with your constant chatter!" Marik stood up next to Bakura "Ha! You wish fluffy! I bet you dream about my amazing midriff! Not to mention my glorious ass!" Bakura's face reddened a bit, he did dream about that but he was certainly not telling Marik any time soon, probably not at all.

Bakura started heading to his room and Marik followed "Bakura please! I'll even let you choose the game! Any game!" Bakura turned to look at him "Really?" he questioned, Marik pouted at Bakura "Of course not! Knowing you, you would probably choose Slender or something!" Bakura crossed his arms "Then why did you ask you bloody wanker?" "Because I didn't actually think you'd agree to it" the Egyptian shrugged. Bakura put a finder to his forehead in annoyance and sighed "If I did agree to this…somehow, what game would we play?" Marik put on a childish grin "The Legend of Zelda!" Bakura looked at him with a raised eye brow "The legend of what?" Marik's smile widened "Zelda!" Bakura sighed "What's it about?" Marik's smile disappeared as he looked at Bakura with a blank face "…I'm not sure, but I have seen some trailers for it and it's a green guy running around trying to save some girl! It looks so cool!" Bakura shook his head "Do we even have the game?" Marik's smile appeared again "Yes! I bought a Wii and the game yesterday!" Bakura looked at the blond shocked "Wh-what? Marik we don't have an unlimited supply of money you bloody fool!" Marik giggled "Oh lighten up Fluffy! It's a game! Just come and play it with me!" Bakura shook his head "No, I'm not wasting my life on some game!" Marik pointed at him "But you're immortal" "I don't bloody care!"

Marik walked closer to the thief making them centimetres apart "Please?" the blond asked, putting on the most adorable face he could. Bakura swallowed, he could feel the heat rushing to his face "Well y-you did use up our money on it so…" Marik leaned in closer "F-fine! I'll play the bloody game with you!" Marik stepped back and jumped with excitement "Yay! Now come on I really want to play this game!" the Egyptian ran off to the lounge room leaving the white haired thief stunned "What just happened? Did Marik just…seduce me?" Bakura shook away the thought and growled, walking into the lounge room. Marik was fiddling with the back of the T.V "Friggin' chords! They're all holes does it really matter which one you go in! How am I supposed to know what your favourite colour is?" Bakura smirked in amusement at the scene he was looking at, after a few minutes he eventually got bored and walked over to Marik "Look you bloody buffoon! See how the holes have colours around them? The colour of the chord goes into the hole with the same colour around it!" Marik looked at Bakura confused, Bakura growled and took the chord from him "You idiot! Look! The yellow chord goes into the yellow hole!" Marik smiled as he finally understood "Oh! I get it now!" he ran up to the couch and sat down, Bakura looked at him holding a bundle of chords "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Marik smiled at him "Well you did the first one! Can't you do the rest of them?" Bakura growled and muttered something about Marik being a lazy bastard while plugging in the rest of the chords.

When he was finished he sat down next to the blond watching him fiddle with the Wii remote and nun chuck, when Marik finally got it sorted he turned on the T.V and pressed the power button on the Wii remote, when it flashed he ran to his room still with the remote in hand and came back with the game. He opened the case and watched in amazement as he inserted it into the Wii "Holy frig! It just ate the disc! I didn't have to press a button or anything!" Bakura sighed as Marik waved around his remote wildly trying to press the game on the Wii menu.

The thief stood up and held Marik's arm as he pointed it to the game and pressed the A button, Marik pouted and pulled himself from Bakura's grip "You didn't have to help me!" Bakura sighed and sat on the couch "Just hurry up and play the stupid game" Marik sat down and skipped the opening title and menu, then pressed on new game, he smiled as he saw he could make up the name for his character "I get to make up the name? Brilliant! What should I call myself?" Bakura smirked "How about idiot?" Marik shook his head "Gaybo?" Bakura asked, Marik gave him a quick death glare still thinking on the name "Idiotic Gaybo?" Marik growled at Bakura "I'm not gay! You fuzz ball!" Bakura frowned "Well that's a new one" he murmured, he bent down and picked up the case that Marik threw on the ground "What about Link?" he asked, Marik looked at him confused "Is that some kind of gay pornstar?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at Bakura "What? No! You bloody wanker! It says the name on the back of the case!" Marik took a quick glance at it and smiled "I don't mind that name, okay then! Link it is!" after a few minutes of waving the controller around and Arabic swearing, Marik finally managed to enter the name.

He skipped all the dialogue in the intro and the two criminals both chuckled at the start of it, although the thief did have an interest of the monster. When Link woke up Bakura made a disturbing statement "Wet dreams are a bitch" Marik looked at him shocked "What? That was a monster eating a girl!" Bakura looked at the blond with a smirk "What? You don't get turned on by that kind of thing?" Marik turned away with disgust "Of course not! Friggin' hell Bakura! I knew you were creepy but that's just disturbing!" Bakura chuckled a bit at the comment.

Marik skipped all the dialogue and when he saved Zelda's cat he snickered "Hey look Bakura, I found your relative!" Bakura growled 'I'm not a bloody cat!" they were losing some interest in the game until Marik got a sword "Oh yes! Finally! Ok now how do you use this thing?" Bakura sighed "Maybe if you didn't skip the bloody dialogue you would know how to use it!" Marik pouted "Hey! Shut up Kura! I can figure it out" he threw his hands in the air and as he did the sword moved, the blond smiled at his knew discovery 'All right! Now I guess I'll cut the logs!" Bakura watched as Marik made Link walk over to one of the logs, and that's when Bakura found out that agreeing to play a game with Marik was the biggest mistake of his life. Marik flung around the remote wildly trying to cut the log and Bakura ducked just in time "Marik you bastard! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Marik kept swinging "I'm cutting the log!" then the remote slipped out of Marik's hand and headed straight for Bakura, it hit the thief square in the head and he fell to the ground.

Marik gasped and crouched down next to Bakura 'B-Bakura? Are you ok?" Bakura sat up and growled, rubbing the big red bump on his forehead "Why the bloody hell weren't you wearing the wrist strap?" Marik looked at the thief nervously "I…uhhhh…didn't think I needed it" Bakura growled again and grabbed the Wii remote chucking it at the Wii itself, causing them both to brake. Marik cried out in anger "Fluffy how dare you! I just got that!" Bakura shrugged "I don't bloody care!" he started walking off and Marik stopped him "That was my Wii! You're paying for it!" Bakura smirked "How about I show you something more realistic? Much better than a game?" Marik leaned back a bit as Bakura got closer "Like what?" Bakura put his mouth right up to Marik's ear "How about I show you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This was suggest by livetodraw321, who wanted me to write something about Marik and Bakura doing something for Halloween, you know, since Halloween is coming up! Also you might want to listen to the song _You Make Me__ Feel _by _Cobra Starships_...you'll see why. Please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine!**

**Bold and italic is **_**Lyrics, **_**got it?**_**This is lyrics**_**!...just making sure you know!  
**

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Bakura groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a medieval looking suit with a long white poofy shirt, long black pants, a red sleeveless buttoned up over coat, a dark red tie, and to top it all off, a long black cape. His eye twitched as he saw the mascara lightly shaded under his eyes and fake plastic fangs sitting in his mouth.

He growled and turned away from the mirror "How the bloody hell does Marik talk me into these things? A vampire, a bloody vampire! For Halloween! Halloween is the time to strike fear into people's hearts! A day that honors the walking dead and show no mercy! All I have to do to look scary is run around with a knife, not dress up as a bloody vampire!" the Brit sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the clock sitting on his bedside table "Marik!" he yelled "It's seven-thirty! If you want to go to that weird club, Halloween, dance party thing then hurry up!" a yell was suddenly heard from outside the thief's room

"Fluffy shut up! I'm still putting on my makeup!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow "Your what?!" he yelled back

"I-I mean costume!" the blonde responded.

Bakura frowned and fell back on the bed, he hadn't even seen the Egyptians costume, it was probably a witch or a mummy or just something completely idiotic.

A voice was then heard from the door "Alright, I'm ready, come on let's go!"

Bakura groaned and sat up "Took your bloody time! You take as long as a woman to…" he trailed off as he saw what the blonde was wearing, his face going beetroot red.

It was a full black leather, incredibly revealing cat costume, he had the fluffy ears on his head and long black gloves, the shirt he was wearing didn't even qualify as a shirt, it looked more like a strip of leather tied around his upper body and stopping just above his midriff, it was strapless showing his strong, muscular shoulders. He was wearing long pants and black boots with a long fluffy tail sticking out the back of his trousers, right above his ass.

Bakura could feel his pants tighten "Y-you're not going to wear that, are you?" he stuttered,

Marik smiled and struck a pose "Of course! It was the only costume I could find that shows off my sexy body! I was going to give it to you since you're the kitty, but I knew you wouldn't look as good in it as I would!" Bakura then thanked Ra that Marik didn't make him wear the revealing outfit, and at that point, he was glad he was a vampire.

Bakura stood up and pushed past the blonde, who was still posing "Come on! I want to get this over with! I hate club, dance party…things! So let's go!" Marik's smile widened as he followed his partner (in crime) out the door.

Marik then stopped next to his motorcycle as Bakura continued to walk down the street "Hey! Kura! Aren't we taking my motorcycle?" Bakura froze and turned around

"No! I am _not_ riding that death machine!"

Marik frowned and walked up to him "Oh come on Florence! Since when have you been scared of anything?!"

Bakura glared at the blonde "First of all, don't call me Florence! And second of all, I'm not scared of it, I just refuse to ride it!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Bakura was about to walk off, convinced he won the argument, but then Marik looked at him with wide quivering eyes. Bakura froze, looking at the Egyptians puppy face, which was pretty ironic considering how he was dressed. Bakura tried to look away, but couldn't force himself to. That was the same face Marik made when begging the spirit to dress up and go to the club, party thing with him "No, no stop it! It won't work! I'm not falling for that again! We are walking! You hear me! Walk-" he stopped as he saw the lavender eyes widen, tears slowly appearing in the corners. Bakura cursed under his breath, eye twitching "FINE! We can take the death machine!" the tears instantly disappeared as Marik smiled and ran over to his motor bike.

Bakura growled and walked over "_This is going to be a long trip_" he thought.

…

As the two walked into the club, Marik's eyes sparkled, there were Halloween decorations everywhere! Not only that but everyone was dressed up, he could swear he saw a giant pumpkin walking around

"Holy frig! This is awesome!"

Bakura frowned and walked over to the bar, he planned on getting drunk, it was the only thing that would make him close to being optimistic about all this, he always hated crowds and loud music, he didn't even like music in general. Marik seemed to be next to him, still looking around with aw, the thief smiled to himself as it really did remind of a cat, stupid and highly curious. He ordered a hurricane, a bright red drink filled with alcohol, and took a sip

"What's that?" Marik asked, looking at the drink.

Bakura turned to look at the crowd of people dancing, taking another sip "It's called a hurricane"

Marik's eyes widened "Can I try it?" Bakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged and gave it to him anyway. Marik stared at it curiously and took a huge sip "SWEET MAMMA JAMMA!" he yelled "Holy EFFing frig that is strong!"

Bakura rolled his eyes "You're meant to take smaller sips" Marik glared at him but took another, smaller, sip anyway.

Suddenly two girls appeared from the crowd and stood either side of Bakura "Hey there handsome" one of them said "want to come dance?"

the other girl held his arm "You can suck my neck if you want, I'm filled with sweet treats" Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at the two girls, they were wearing identical slutty maid outfits.

He was about to decline until he saw Marik glaring at them, he smirked, deciding to have some fun "Sure ladies, I'd love to" Marik's jaw dropped as he watched the thief walk off with the two girls. He watched them dancing, they seemed to be clinging to him, swaying their bodies in a _sexy _motion.

Marik growled and looked down at the drink he was holding, he quickly sculled it and turned back to the bartender, putting it down on the bench "Give me a hurricane!" he yelled. The man rolled his eyes and quickly made him one, Marik quickly sculled down the second one and asked for a third one, his face already looked flushed.

The bartenders eyes widened "Hey, maybe you should slow down-"

"Don't tell me what to doooo, if I ashk for shhhhomething you give it toooo me! I am an evil mastermind! Hear me?! Eeeeeviiiiil!" he slurred, swaying a little. The bartender shook his head and made him a third one. Marik, once again, sculled it, and turned around with a bright red face "Hey! I love this song!" he yelled, running into the crowd. He stopped in the middle of the dance floor and frowned when he saw Bakura dancing with the two girls "I'll shhhow that kitty who can dance!" he yelled, saying it louder than intended.

Suddenly Bakura stopped dancing as he felt himself getting pushed, he growled and turned to murder the guy who did it until he saw that everyone had seemed to form a circle around one boy, a boy with a tanned muscular body, a boy with long golden blonde hair, a boy wearing a ridiculously sexy cat costume, Marik.

Bakura shoved his way to the front of the circle and froze as he saw the Egyptian spinning and swaying, his blonde hair whipping his face, sweat dripping down his body "_**You make me feel that, la la la la la! You make me feel so, la la la la la!**_" the song was booming in time with Marik's moves, it made the thief wonder where in the world the blonde learned to dance like that. Marik suddenly grabbed the spirits hand and pulled him into the circle, the Egyptian started dancing around him, Bakura smirked as he watched Marik's movements "_**Get a little closer to me girl, and you'll understand**_" Bakura moved over to the blonde, like the song was making him "_**Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need, well, then I'm your man**_" he then grabbed Marik's hips, and started to dance with the boy "_**What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of, you be that girl, you be that girl**_" as the song got louder, heading up to the chorus, the two moved closer, touching nose to nose.

Marik's tail was swishing as Bakura moved their hips in time with the beat "_**You make me feel that, la la la la la!**_" they stared into each other's eyes "_**You make me feel so, la la la la la!**_" Marik's eyes were lidded and sparkling "_**You make me feel that, la la la la la**_" Bakura tightened his grip around the blondes hips "_**You make me feel so, la la la la la**_" Marik smiled seductively at the thief, swishing his hips with more motion "_**You make me feel that, la la la la la**_" suddenly the beat dropped as Bakura made Marik spin out of his arms and across the circle.

As the two kept dancing the crowd was cheering them on, chanting and whistling. More and more people started dancing in the circle until the two villains were no longer the attraction and became part of the crowd once again.

Marik fell into Bakura's chest, giggling "That was fun, Kura" his words were slow and slightly slurred.

Bakura rolled his eyes and started to walk him out of the club "You're drunk, come on, let's go home"

Marik groaned "I don't wanna! I want to keep dancing!"

Bakura smirked as he pulled the Egyptian close to him "Oh trust me Marik, once we get home, we'll _dance_ all night, and of course, with the cat outfit still on" Marik's eyes widened as he could feel himself slowly becoming sober.

He frowned and pushed the spirit away "Sh-shut up! That…dance was a onetime thing Binky Boy! Now let's get home so I can take this thing off!" he pointed toward his outfit, back facing Bakura.

The thief smirked and moved close to the blonde, mouth right next to his ear as he whispered "Wouldn't you rather I rip it off?" Marik's face lit up as he quickly rushed out of the club.

Bakura smirked and followed him, and after that one night, Halloween became his favourite holiday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was suggested by Rueky Ishtar, who wanted a little Marik and regular Bakura story. I'll admit, this was hard! I haven't written a story like this before because I could never really see little Marik and Bakura in a romantic way, but I can see them them in a cute way. Now I hope you've seen YuGiOh Abridged otherwise this won't make any sense, and I did say that these stories are YuGiOh Abridged related. Also Marik goes up to the surface in this, and I made it so his father doesn't find out so he didn't get punished, alright? Good! Anyway please read and ENJOY! Oh and I also called it first meeting because...well...it would have been their first meeting!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh isn't mine! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh!**

* * *

**_First Meeting_**

"Ishizu I want to go outside!" the boy whined, looking down at his bed sheets.

The girl called _Ishizu_ shook her head and sighed "Marik, you know we can't, father will punish us, you know that"

Marik frowned and looked at his sister with wide eyes "Come on sis! Please?" Ishizu looked at his brother in the eye, thinking deeply.

Finally she sighed and stood up "Odion...could you please cover for us?" Marik grinned from ear to ear and hugged his sister

"Thankyou Ishizu!"

Ishizu smiled and took Marik's hand "Now come on! We must hurry! Or father will catch us!" Odion bowed as Ishizu and Marik left the room.

He sat down next to the bed and started to think how he could fool Mr Ishtar, he turned to see a pillow. Odion picked it up, fluffed it, and put it under the bed covers "This is f*cking full proof!" he said to himself.

…

As Marik stepped outside he looked around in awe, the bright sunlight, the markets, the people, there were even rags! He started to prance around happily, wondering why his father would never let him out of that miserable old tomb.

As he was prancing he bumped into someone, someone with a long, black trench coat. He looked like a normal teenager, but with odd coloured hair. Marik's eyes widened as he realized it was white, just like an angels, he even had pale skin.

The teen looked down to the boy, he stared at him for a moment before saying "Watch where you're going kid!" Marik stared at the teen as he walked off, hands in his pockets, hair flowing with the wind.

He then looked to the ground to see a magazine, curiously, he picked it up and his eyes widened "Hey this isn't like my scriptures at all! I mean…what's that one guy doing to that other guy?...I don't know what it is but it gives me _cravings_" his arm was suddenly grabbed as he turned around to see Ishizu

"Marik! We have to go! I just met a racist ghost!"

Marik raised his eyebrow at her "…what?"

Ishizu shook her head "Never mind…now come on! Let's go! We have been out here long enough!"

Marik pouted at her "No! I like it up here!"

Ishizu frowned "Marik! We have to go! Now! Father will punish us!" Marik sighed as he realized his sister was right. He quickly hid the comic book (or Yaoi manga) and got dragged off.

…

Marik sat in his room, looking at the book with wide eyes, his door was locked to make sure no one came in "Jeez…the people on the surface like really weird things, but…I can't seem to stop looking at it…"

"AH!" Marik jumped as he heard his father, and possibly Ishizu scream. A clang of metal was heard as he was certain he heard Odion scream. Marik sat frozen, not sure if he should go to help them or not.

He then jumped again as he saw the door knob rattle "Open up!" he heard "I will beat this door down!" Marik slightly raised his eyebrow, the voice sounded a little…familiar. The whole door then started to shake as whoever was on the other side started kicking it, getting more and more aggressive.

As the door broke and fell to the floor, Marik squealed and dropped his book, hiding his head in his hands. The stranger walked in without care, seeing that it was just a kid. He smirked as he saw the boy shaking with fear "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" he snickered sarcastically,

Marik frowned and looked up at the stranger, not realizing the sarcasm "Yeah you did! You're mean! Maybe if you didn't yell at me I would have let you in!" the stranger raised his eyebrow at the small boy, not expecting him to reply.

Suddenly, both of their eyes widened as they recognized another, like a jolt of lightening had hit them. Sure, it was only a brief meeting, and they didn't even have a real conversation, but they recognized each other. Marik stood up, eyes sparkling

"You're the angel I met on the surface!"

the _angel_ gave him a strange look "Excuse me?" Marik grinned from ear to ear, moving up to him

"Yeah! The angel! Remember me? We bumped into each other! You've come to take me away from this tomb haven't you! My names Marik! Do you have a name?" the teen looked down at the boy with wide eyes, gazing at the boy's happy expression.

He quickly looked away from him and snarled "I'm no _angel _kid! In fact, I'm the complete opposite! And I do have a name…it's Bakura"

Marik raised an eyebrow "You have a funny voice, it sounds, um...what was it?...British!"

Bakura frowned "I'm not British I'm just gay!" the teen then looked down at the comic book on the floor, smirking "And seems like you have the same interests as I"

Marik gasped as he quickly picked up the book and hid it behind his back "It…I…I found that! It's not really mine!"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Right" he then slowly pulled out a knife and kneeled down next to Marik, now face to face with the boy "Alright, now the real reason I came here, where are the Millennium Items? I know there's one here"

Marik's eyes widened as he looked at the Brit "The Millennium Items? Wait…what did you do to my family?!"

Bakura shrugged "Oh you know, just sent them to the shadow realm, but don't worry, they'll be back in an hour or so"

something then started to shine on the teen's chest, Marik looked down to see the Millennium Ring "Hey! That's the Millennium Ring! Why do you have that?!"

Bakura chuckled and put his hand on the boys head, ruffling his hair "You're just too cute, like I'd tell you. Now, where's this Millennium Item?"

Marik pouted "I'm not cute! Stop it! And…why should I tell you where the Millennium Items are?"

Bakura sighed and stood up "Because I'll leave if you do"

Marik's eyes quivered as he heard what the teen said "But I don't want you to leave!" Bakura gasped in surprise as the boy sprang forward and grabbed his coat "...I want you to stay! Please stay!" Marik pleaded.

Bakura looked down to see tears welling up in the boys big lavender eyes, he looked away as he could feel his face heating up again "Fine! If you tell me where they are then…I'll stay" he muttered, still looking away.

Marik smiled and hugged him "Okay! I'll tell you where they are!" he quickly said, running out of the room and leaving a very confused thief behind him.

Marik led Bakura to the biggest room in the tomb, there was a box in the corner that he ran over to and opened, completely ignoring his unconscious family lying on the floor. When he got over to the box he waved to Bakura to come over.

The thief walked over and looked in the box with wide eyes "You have two Millennium Items?"

Marik nodded "Yeah, but I don't really see why father likes them so much…" he then held the box up to the thief "Here! Take them!" Bakura looked at the box, and then the boy.

He knelt down and took it, eye level with the Egyptian boy "Marik…if I take these, I have to stay, right?" Marik nodded, smiling. Bakura looked at him with soft eyes and slowly closed the box, putting it on the floor.

Marik looked at him curiously "Bakura…what are you doing?"

the Brit smiled and put his hands on the boys shoulders "Well…if I take them, I won't be able to find you again"

Marik's eyes widened "Wh-what do you mean? You're not taking them?! But that means you won't stay!"

Bakura leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead "Don't worry, I will see you again, you just won't remember me…but I'll remember you" Marik's eyes started to quiver as he looked into the teens eye

"What do you mean?" and before Bakura could reply, the Millennium Ring then started to glow.

Marik's eyes instantly rolled back as he fell forward into Bakura's arms, unconscious. Bakura picked him up and carried him to his room, putting him on the bed. The thief stared at him for a moment, looking at the angel like face, sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got up, walking out of the tomb

"You _will _see me again Marik…I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**This was suggested by going-rogue2374, who wanted me to right something about Marik getting sick. Now you're going to have to leave some of this story to your imagination...you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, all right's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh**

* * *

_**The Sick Egyptian**_

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, he looked around his room, expecting something to happen, it seemed…quiet.

He turned on his side to look at the alarm clock, it was twelve o'clock.

Bakura raised his eyebrow and got out of bed, he walked over to his cupboard and narrowed his eyes at it. Slowly, he put his hand on the handle and opened it. The thief furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he only saw clothes and books.

He frowned and slammed it close "Alright Marik, where are you? What are you playing at?!" he yelled, expecting a reply.

The thief stood still, waiting for something to happen, listening for the slightest noise.

After a while he crossed his arms and looked to the ground in thought "_Weird, Marik should have woken me up by now, begging me to do something with him…where the bloody hell is that idiot?_" the Brit walked out of his room, walking over to the Egyptians. Cautiously, he peeked around the corner, making sure not to make a sound. His eyes widened at what he saw, for on the bed laid the Egyptian in, what looked like, a troubled sleep.

He walked into the teens room, looking down at the boy with curiously "_Weird_" he thought "_Marik's an early bird, he always wakes me up near eight or nine in the morning, what the hell is wrong with him?_" as Bakura was about to wake him up to ask, Marik slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the thief

"K-Kura?" he muttered, reaching out and grabbing a pale arm.

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the Egyptian, seeing that the boy's cheeks were as red as a tomato "Marik? What is wrong with you?"

Marik groaned "I feel hotter than the Egyptian sun" he grumbled, squinting up at the thief.

Bakura raised his eyebrow and put a hand on the boy's forehead. His eyes widened as he felt how hot the blonde was "Marik, you're burning up!" Marik smiled as Bakura touched his forehead, he reached up and grabbed the pale hand

"Ah Kura~! Your hand is cold! It feels nice!" Bakura blushed as he pulled his hand away, Marik groaned in disappointment and sat up.

Bakura's eyes widened as he watched the boy take off his shirt "Marik…what are you doing?"

Marik dropped his shirt to the ground with disinterest "Too hot" he mumbled, putting his hands on his pants.

Bakura choked as Marik started to slide off his pants, he quickly jumped forward and stopped him before anything could be seen "H-how about I give you a cold bath?!" he said desperately, hoping Marik would agree.

Marik looked up at the Brit "…can it have bubbles?"

Bakura nodded his head vigorously "S-sure! Now stay here while I get it ready! Just…keep your pants on!" he quickly rushed out of the room, leaving a confused, sick Marik behind him.

…

After a few minutes Bakura walked into the Egyptians room to tell him the bath was ready, he stopped at what he saw. Marik was lying face down on the floor, not moving an inch.

Bakura could feel himself slightly panic "M-Marik? Are you...still alive?" he knelt down and poked the blonde, waiting for a reaction.

Marik slowly looked up and smiled "The floor's cold"

Bakura shook his head and stood up "Come on you idiot, get up, I made you your stupid bath"

the Egyptian frowned "Kura, you're meant to be looking after me"

the thief looked down at him with a raised eyebrow "So?"

Marik pouted at him "You have to carry me!" Bakura could feel his face heat up, the blonde was still shirtless and he, himself, was only wearing a singlet and boxers. The spirit's face reddened as he picked up the blonde bridal style, feeling how hot Marik really was (in temperature of course).

Marik smiled and wrapped his arms around the pale neck as Bakura carried him off to the bathroom "Florence, you're so nice, you're usually a big meanie" he giggled.

The spirit growled, looking down at the blonde "_He acts different when he's sick, like he says the first thing that pops into his head_" Bakura thought for a moment "_…well that's how he always is_" he thought, smiling to himself.

As they got to the bathroom the Brit put the blonde down "Now…I'm not undressing you or anything! So just get into the bath! Call me if…if you need anything!" he hesitated slightly.

Bakura turned and heard a ruffle of clothes, realizing the Egyptian was taking off his pants. He had to use all his self-control to not turn around as he heard the water ripple and splash. When the sounds stopped, he turned around to see Marik lying in the bath, content.

He was about to walk out until he heard "Wait, where are you going?" the thief turned around to see the blonde looking at him with wide eyes, Bakura raised an eyebrow

"Out of the bathroom, I thought you'd want your privacy"

Marik giggled and shook his head "Come over here" he said slyly, lifting a finger and beckoning the thief to walk over. Bakura walked over with confusion, looking down at the blonde. He felt a tad disappointed as he saw the bubbles covering up most of the boy's body. Marik lifted up his hands and grabbed the spirit's arms, making soapy water trickle down them "Have a bath with me" he said, slyly.

Bakura froze, his eyes widened "_M-Marik is definitely sick! He would never say that!_" he thought.

Bakura just stared down at the blonde "…no, you're sick, I'm not having a bath with you"

Marik frowned "Fluffyyyyyy!" he complained "Jump in the bath with me!"

Bakura's face heated up as he felt the blonde tug him "No! I'm not going to! And besides, I thought you were straight!" he quickly said.

Marik looked up at the Brit with wide eyes, thinking about what to say.

A sly grin slowly appeared on the blondes face as he pulled the spirit's face toward his own "You're the only exception, and besides I'm sick…you're meant to make me feel better" he whispered.

Bakura looked at him with wide eyes, but slowly grinned "Well…if you insist"

…

Marik groaned as his eyes cracked opened, his head was pounding. As his eyes fully opened he almost fell off the bed at what he saw, two brown were eyes staring right at him "Good morning Marik" the Brit smirked "are you feeling any better?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is very,_ very _late. Life got in the way and I also have another fic running, but right now my main priority is writing this up, so don't worry, I will continue. Anyway this was suggested by _P_...thats's...seriously the persons pen name. Nah I'm kidding! Awesome name! So they suggested a snowball fight! And I thought that was an awesome idea! Please read and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh!**

* * *

**_Snowball Fight!_**

He frowned as he looked at his blonde companion, since it was winter everyone had to wear an extra layer of thick clothes, and that meant Marik's midriff was no longer visible. His midriff was covered by a puffy lavender jacket while his neck had a dark purple scarf around it.

The Brit sighed and walked past him "What's up with you and the colour purple? You seem to wear it _all _the time"

the blonde pouted and ran up next to the spirit "Well maybe I just like the colour purple, ever thought of that?"

Bakura snickered "And you say you're not gay"

Marik frowned and glared at the thief "What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

Bakura sighed and shook his head "Purple is a girly colour, it's right next to pink, and you wear purple all the time"

Marik growled at the Brit "I am _not _gay! I am completely straight! And it's not purple!...it's lavender" he muttered.

Bakura rose his hands in mocking defeat "Alright, alright, don't have to get all defensive about it" he snickered.

Marik crossed his arms and continued to look around, he watched a huge snow plough drive past them, clearing all the snow from the road.

Bakura looked at him and sighed "Where exactly are we going again?" he asked,

the blonde smiled "To the park! I want to see what it looks like! All the trees are probably covered in snow, and I've never seen a white tree before!" the thief just stared at the teens excited expression and shook his head, still walking.

Once they got to the outside of the park gates, Marik instantly ran in. Bakura watched him run off and groaned "Great, can't let him go off on his own, he'll probably end up killing himself" he muttered, lightly jogging after him.

The blonde eventually stopped, watching all the kids playing in the snow. Bakura just frowned, walked over to a park bench, cleared the snow and sat on it. Marik walked over to him with a raised eyebrow "Why are you so friggin grumpy?"

the thief rolled his eyes "Because you woke me up at ten in the morning, dragged me out in the freezing cold, and made me walk to the park with you. Now how about you go play with the kids? I'll watch over you like the good daddy I am" he said in a mocking tone.

Marik glared at him and walked off, examining all the snow castles and snow men.

Bakura could feel his eyelids getting heavier, Marik and him both went to bed late the night before to watch the first snowflakes fall, so he had no idea how the blonde was so lively so early in the morning. His eyes started sliding shut, feeling sleep envelop him.

Something cold and hard suddenly hit him in the face, making him jump up and scream in shock. He then lost his footing and fell back in the snow, face paler than normal. He heard laughter and realized all the kids were laughing at him.

Bakura growled and stood up "Why you little _brats_! I'll-" he stopped as he saw them all standing around a tall blonde Egyptian.

A little girl looked up at the tanned teen, eyes wide in amazement "Wow Marik Kun! You have a great aim!"

Marik grinned triumphantly "Of course! Fluffy actually taught me that though, but there's no way he could be as perfect as-GAH" a snowball was suddenly pegged at his face, making him stumble a bit.

He looked at Bakura to see that the thief was smirking at him "You know Marik, when I said go play with the kids I didn't actually mean it"

the Egyptian growled "You friggin fruit!" he yelled "You could have permanently damaged my face!"

Bakura snickered "You girl, it was just a snowball" his smirk widened as he could see Marik's eye twitching.

The blonde then quickly made a snowball and threw it at the thief, Bakura dodged it and picked up a handful of snow, rolling it up into a ball and throwing it at the blonde.

Marik ducked just in time, avoiding it.

He then threw a pre prepared snow ball. This time it hit the Brit square on the head, making him stumble.

He growled and shook his head, getting rid of the snow.

He then bent down and picked up another handful of snow, looking at Marik as he crafted it into a circular shape, watching the blonde make loads of snow balls. He then smirked and threw the snow ball, missing the Egyptian completely.

Marik laughed "HA! You missed me fluff-" he was cut off as a large amount of snow fell on top of him, making the Brit laugh

"Maybe I was aiming for that branch above you Marik, ever thought of that?"

Marik growled and jumped up, running over to the Brit, yelling out a sort of battle cry.

Bakura made an _oof _sound as he was tackled to the ground, looking up at his capture.

Marik was grinning down at him, his legs were either side of the thief's waist "I win!" he yelled.

Bakura looked at him with wide eyes, then smirked and wrapped his arms around the tanned neck, bringing the blonde's face closer to his "Well then how about I give you a victory kiss?"

the blonde's eyes widened as he sat up "Wh-what?!"

Bakura then flipped them so he was on top "I win" he smirked.

Marik frowned "That's not fair! You can't do that!" he yelled, squirming.

The thief rolled his eyes "Oh please, _you're _the one that tackled _me_"

the blonde glared up at him "Yeah but I'm allowed to do that"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at him "And why can't I do it?"

"Because you're not me!" Marik instantly responded.

Bakura sighed and looked down at him, seeing he was pinned into the snow, face slightly red.

The Brit smirked and got closer to him "You know, since I win…I get a victory kiss" Marik's face lit up as the spirit got closer to him.

The blonde started to stutter "H-hey! W-w-wait a second!" the moment was then interrupted as a snowball hit the back of Bakura's head.

The thief growled and turned around, seeing who threw it.

He then got pegged by a large amount of snowballs, every single kid throwing two or three at him, almost every single one hitting him. He rolled off Marik and stood up

"Cut that out! Hey! Stop it! Are you listening to me?!" he yelled.

All the kids were laughing, along with Marik.

The blonde stood up, watching all the kids throwing snowballs at the thief, one after another, never stopping. As one of them threw one, another made one, and it went on and on.

Bakura stumbled and fell back from the force of the snowballs, he couldn't even look at them.

Marik suddenly put his hands in the air and yelled "STOP!" the kids froze, staring at him. Marik then offered his hand to Bakura, saying "How about we team up against those kids, what do you say? _Partner_" he asked, winking.

Bakura blushed slightly and took the hand, standing up.

He then smirked and leaned into the blonde's ear "You know Marik, I'll get that victory kiss at some point…just wait"


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I say anything about this chapter I'd just like to say I'm sorry about what happened in the last chapter, I'm sure the start of the chapter confused most people, but for some reason the part about them walking out of the house got cut off, so hopefully this makes the story seem less confusing. Anyway this was recommended by _Dynamite and Soup_ (awesome name) who wanted me to write a behind the scenes Bloodlines chapter from LittleKuriboh's _Marik Play's Bloodlines_. Now many people have done this, so I just decided to write up what was probably going on through Marik and Bakura's heads, sorry if it's not to your satisfaction.**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh!**

* * *

Bakura was sitting on a compute chair behind his blonde companion, watching the teen play the stupid _Bloodlines_ game. The chair was backwards as he had his legs either side of the backrest, his arms crossed over the top of it as the book he was _reading _was still in his hand, closed. He was half listening to his partners complaining, rolling his eyes at all the harsh Mel Gibson jokes.

He watched as Marik made his character enter a kitchen area, picking some sort of notes up. The game then seemed to whisper something like _he's coming_, making Marik groan

"Oh come on! Are you even trying anymore Mel Gibson?!" some pans and bowls then started flickering "Oh what is this? Come at me you Australian ponce!"

Bakura looked at him with wide eyes, he knew it was just a video game but it still seemed pretty offensive "Uh, Marik you probably shouldn't talk to him like tha-"

"Shut up Bakura" Marik cut him off, still glaring at the screen "The Passion of the Christ is a crappy movie!" he yelled. Pans and bowls were suddenly being flung at him, making him panic "AH! NO! No, no, no! Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry! AH! Oh my god! Okay! Okay I admit it! I admit it I'm gay! I'm gay!" Bakura felt his heart stop, his eyes went wide and glassy, still listening to his companion. Marik started yelling louder "I like men! And I like men's bottoms! And I have a whole folder on my computer filled with Thiefshipping pictures!"

Bakura's heart started to speed up, he could feel a small smile twitching up from the corner of his mouth, eyes staring off into space.

Marik's face went pale, realizing what he had just said (or more like yelled) with Bakura sitting right next to him.

He could feel his throat go dry "Ah ha…woo! That was…well that was a weird experience, huh Bakura?" the thief blinked a couple times, realizing the Egyptian was talking to him.

He looked at the ground "Ummmm…" he honestly had no idea what to say, after all he'd been trying to get the blonde out of the closet for ages, and now the teen had finally admitted it.

Marik could feel himself start to sweat, he didn't really know how much Bakura had heard, and he wasn't ready to tell the thief about his…well…_interests _exactly. He decided to double check "I-I mean with all that stuff flying all over the place you, you probably didn't hear anything, right? I mean, uh, it was difficult to make anything out, right? Ha ha…" he laughed nervously, feeling his legs shaking.

Bakura stared at the ground for a moment longer, then finally decided to say it "Did you just…say that you were… _gay?_" he asked, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

Marik froze, fingers clenched to the keyboard "_Oh frig,_" he thought "_he heard it, he actually heard it, what the frig am I supposed to do? I didn't want to tell him now, I mean I was going to tell him…at some point. Oh Ra! And now he knows I'm into Thiefshipping! Think of something Marik! Think!_"

he sat up straight, looking at Bakura with a shaky grin "No! That…that was the ghost! The ghost is gay"

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows at him "But I heard you say that you were ga-" Marik started to panic

"IT WAS THE GHOST!" he yelled, cutting the Brit off "If I'm gay then may god strike me dead!" as he said it, an elevator fell from the roof, making him panic "OH MY GOD! PLEASE GOD DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" the elevator fell to the ground, just missing him.

The level off awkwardness was so high, that it was very clearly visible. Bakura just sat there with wide eyes, looking at the screen and thinking about what the Egyptian had just said. Marik started to sweat even more, saying something that would hopefully break the tension "Heh, heh…Foxey Boxes" it seemed to work as Bakura snapped out of his trance and stared at Marik, while the blonde just started to sing like he always did, trying to shake off his nervousness.

Bakura then seemed to smile dreamily, staring at Marik. Sure he wasn't fully out of that godforsaken closet yet, but there seemed to be a hole in it, and even if it wasn't big enough to fit through yet, it will gradually get bigger, and overtime it will be big enough, soon he will get out, and Bakura will be the one to make that happen. Well…now knowing that he is a thiefshipper anyway.


End file.
